


Pirates Who Don't Do Anything

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: Veggie Tales Songs with MHA [2]
Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fight me on it, Happy Birthday Kaminari Denki, Pirates who don't do anything, i have no clue how to tag, these three would be great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: There is a project to sing a song. Kaminari, Midoriya, and Ashido have teamed up to sing.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Veggie Tales Songs with MHA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Pirates Who Don't Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Denki’s birthday today, and I kept listening to this song, so here you go. Not hard to look it up and follow along. Assuming you can read that fast/slow.

“So you three decided to band together for this assignment?” Present Mic asked, looking highly amused at their pirate costumes. 

A chorus of nods from Mina, Denki, and Izuku. “You did say just to sing a song in English,” Izuku pointed out. “You never said we couldn’t all do one.” 

Mic just laughed, pressing play. 

“We are the pirates who don’t do anything! We just stay home and lie around, and if you ask us to do anything, we’ll just tell you, we don’t do anything!” 

Muffled laughter came from the class, especially from Bakugo’s direction, who had grown up with Izuku, and knew full well what they were singing. 

“Well, I’ve never been to Greenland, and I’ve never been to Denver,” Izuku started his verse, grinning widely. “And I’ve never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul, and I’ve never been to Moscow, and I’ve never been to Tampa, and I’ve never been to Boston in the fall.” 

Then in chorus, “‘cause we’re the pirates who don’t do anything. We just stay home and lie around, and if you ask us to do anything, we’ll just tell you. We don’t do anything.” 

Mina’s turn on the stage, with a good section of the class starting to join in on the muffled laughter as they caught on. It was making it very difficult to keep a straight face. “And I never hoist the mainstay, and I never swab the poop deck.” Cue further laughter from the audience and the suspicious twitching of Mina’s face. “And I never veer to starboard ‘cause I never sail at all, and I’ve never walked the gang plank, and I’ve never owned a parrot, and I’ve never been to Boston in the fall!” 

“‘Cause we’re the pirates who don’t do anything, we just stay home and lie around! And if you ask us to do anything, we’ll just tell you, we don’t do anything.” 

“Well, I’ve never plucked a rooster,” and here came the hard part, keeping a straight face during Denki’s verses. “And I’m not too good at ping-pong, and I’ve never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall, and I’ve never kissed a chipmunk, and I’ve never gotten head lice, and I’ve never been to Boston in the fall!” 

“Huh?” Izuku said, looking askance at Denki. “What are you talking about? What’s a rooster, and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate?” 

“Hey, that’s right!” Mina agreed, struggling to keep an at least somewhat straight face. “We’re supposed to sing about pirate-y things!” 

“And who’s ever kissed a chipmunk, that’s just nonsense! Why even bring it up!” Izuku threw his arms up in the air in pretend confusion. “Am I right? What do you think?” 

“I think you look like Cap’n Crunch,” Mina said, smirking. 

“Huh? No I don’t!” Izuku complained, looking almost offended. 

“Do too.” 

“Do not.” 

“You’re making me hungry,” Mina said randomly, her smirk widening. 

“That’s it!” Izuku squawked. “You’re walkin’ the plank!” 

“Says who?” Mina challenged. 

“Says the captain, that’s who!” 

“Oh yeah?” Mina said, grinning. “Aye aye Cap’n Crunch!” 

“Arrgh!” Izuku growled at Mina, although it came out sounding more like a pomeranian growling then anything else, sending Bakugo into another laughing fit. 

“Yikes!” Mina squeaked, backing off while Denki took a deep breath for his second verse. 

“And I have licked a spark plug, and I’ve never sniffed a stink bug, and I’ve never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball,” Denki took a deep breath while his classmates snickered. “And I’ve never bathed in yogurt, and I don’t look good in leggings!” 

“You just don’t it,” Izuku sighed. 

“And we’ve never been to Boston in the fall!” They chorused as the final line. 

The customary applause came as soon as it was clear the song was over, along with continued laughing. With the song done, Izuku, Denki, and Mina laughed along. 

“Well, that was fun!” Present Mic chirped. “Any final comments?” 

“We decided to edit the final verse to note the fact that I had, in fact, licked a spark plug,” Denki said, grinning. “It was a… shocking encounter.” 

Cue sighs from half the class, while the other half laughed. 

“Well, that was certainly a wonderful presentation,” Mic said cheerily. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> As with the last one, I have no regrets. If you’re wondering, Shouto sang Let it Go. Happy Birthday to Denki Kaminari!


End file.
